Mi historia, mi Remus
by Tsukioka Mana
Summary: A los 11 años fue cuando cambio mi vida.. y todo por una persona.. mas que nada, deseo saber de ti! Remus!... RxS
1. Chapter 1

Una pequeña historia inspirada en base a caprichos y dudas internas X3

Dedicado a las fans de RxS, es la primera ves q escribo algo asi, ^^U con antemano les pido piedad xD

Los personajes no me pertenecen (ps si fueran mios.... ^¬^) xD gracias a la autora!! y con todo respeto, q comience!

* * *

**CAP 1**

Siempre fui alguien que iba en contra de las exigencias, reglas, tradiciones y orgullo de la familia… no se cuando fue q mi comportamiento rebelde comenzó a deshonrar el gran "orgullo y fama" q tenia mi familia, pero en fin que los Black siempre han sido, en muchas maneras, muy firmes y fieles a ciertos factores que a mi parecer, no debería ser así… admito q fui un niño mimado hasta por lo menos los 8 años de edad, de pronto fue como si me sintiera inconforme en mi interior… y cada vez q convivía mas con mi familia, mas me daba cuenta la clase de personas q eran… para no hacer la historia tan larga, me adelantare hasta el día donde por fin, perdí el respeto de todos ellos, aunque a decir verdad, perder su respeto no me afecto tanto, en esos años mas me interese por otras personas…

Y así llego ese 1 de Septiembre, después de cumplir los 11 años, ingresaría a por fin al colegio donde toda mi familia recibió sus estudios de magia y hechicería, Hogwarts. Aun recuerdo ese día con dicha, y aun recuerdo la cara de Regulus cuando me subí en aquel gran expreso rojo. Al principio pensé q estudiar magia como mis padres solo me convertiría en alguien como ellos, y si revisaran mi baúl, se encontrarían con un montón de ropa nueva, la gran mayoría con detalles verdes y plateados, varita nueva, un caldero nuevo, y cualquier cosa lujosa q podría haber comprado en el callejón Diagon… nunca estuve tan tentado de abrir la ventana del vagón donde estaba yo solo y arrojar todo eso q me recordaba a mi familia, pero mientras mi mente estaba entretenida con esos pensamientos, alguien abrió la puerta del vagón, sin pedir permiso coloco su baúl en la repisa q estaba arriba, y se sentó en el asiento algo fatigado de tanto arrastrarlo.

Era un chico q al igual q yo, comenzaría a estudiar en primer curso; tenia el cabello negro como la noche, muy desordenado por cierto… lo mire serio a los ojos, algo q si herede de mis padres era lo orgulloso, mas aun con desconocidos… yo estaba de lo mas feliz disfrutando de mi soledad en mi vagón y ese intruso entro como si nada!!... después de un segundo de silencio mientras el chico aun recuperaba el aliento, me devolvió la mirada tras las gafas de cristal q llevaba puestas… y luego… mas segundos de silencio…

Bueno, ya sabrán, desde el primer día de clases James y yo fuimos amigos inseparables, estuvimos conversando durante todo el trayecto, al principio me sorprendió la facilidad con la q nos desenvolvíamos, teníamos muchas cosas en común, y hablar con el me resulto mucho mas fácil a comparación de hablar con mis padres…

- entonces eres de la familia Black..

- No me lo recuerdes por favor… - gruñí molesto, mientras seguía mirando por la ventana, y me llevaba a la boca un biscocho de chocolate q le había comprado a la señora del carrito de golosinas q suele pasar por los pasillos del tren

- Discúlpame – dijo con ironía, mientras se levantaba de su asiento y miraba por la ventanilla de la puerta – me dio sed, esa señora pasa frecuentemente??

- Quizás se fue a dar una vuelta… ¿has visto lo grande q es este tren?

- Cierto… bueno, vamos a ver… - comento abriendo la puerta, aunque sin irse, me miro a los ojos

- ¿Qué?

- … no vas a venir?? – dijo riendo

- Sabes lo inútil q es buscar a alguien en este tren… te lo repito: es muy grande!!

Es ahora q agradezco q James fuera tan o mas terco q yo… me obligo a acompañarlo, por mas q fuera, ambos éramos de 1 curso y podíamos perdernos… maldición! nunca antes me había arrepentido de comer un biscocho de chocolate y caminar por los pasillos en constante movimiento, tambaleo, y estremecimiento… adivinen, me cayo mal, y por ende, me dieron nauseas… eso no es típico en mi, quizás fue cosa del destino, y aunque en ese momento me sentía fatal y estupidamente avergonzado, hoy agradezco tan sencillo síntoma como para encontrarme con el…

- ni modo… quédate aquí y descansa un poco, además de comprar algún refresco, comprare agua o chocolate de menta para q te reanime… - dijo James mientras me dejo apoyado en una de las ventanas q estaban abiertas para respirar aire fresco

Sentía q estaba haciendo el ridículo… ¿estaría vencido el biscocho de chocolate? Lo cierto es q me dolía mucho el estomago, y no precisamente de hambre… tenia la mirada perdida, el ambiente q se veía fuera pasaba sumamente rápido, el expreso de Hogwarts iba a tal velocidad q lo único q se lograba divisar eran las manchas de colores. El viento agitaba mi cabello mientras aun conservaba la mirada hacia afuera, como intentando ver algo con nitidez… fue allí, cuando sentí (a pesar del ruido del viento en mis oídos) un pequeño suspiro de tristeza…

Y aun hoy en día recuerdo en mi mente aquella imagen tan clara como si fuera apenas ayer, aquel recuerdo de cuando me voltee a ver a un chico q estaba unas 3 ventanas más allá, mirando el paisaje borroso igual q yo, solo q a diferencia de mi, el no se veía mareado ni con dolor de estomago, y aun así, en su rostro se veía una clara expresión de tristeza, no por nada había suspirado

Enmudecí al verlo, lo mejor fue q se me quito todo malestar q sentía, el viento soplaba con tanta fuerza q lo único q sentía en mis oídos era esa bulla, no sentía q en el vagón de al frente habían estudiantes hablando y conversando animadamente, q varias mascotas se encontraban por el pasillo del tren, lechuzas ululando, gatos maullando o sapos croando… cuando vi a ese chico castaño con la mirada ida por la ventana, sentí como si el tiempo se detuvo por completo, q mi cuerpo había sido inmovilizado con un encantamientos mas fuerte q el "_petrificus totalus_"

El chico de cabellos castaños claro miraba con tristeza el parámetro de afuera del tren, estaba vestido como… como cualquier otro chico!!... en ese momento me pregunte por q estaba mirándolo tanto, y voltee el rostro tan bruscamente q me dolió en cuello, claro q con tan brusco movimiento el se dio cuenta de q mi presencia y se volteo a mirarme, solo q esta vez yo no le di la cara

En fin q regrese a mi vagón a esperar llegar a Hogwarts, por q la verdad fue q incluso me olvide por completo de mi nuevo amigo James…

Al llegar, me di cuenta q Hogwarts era en muchos sentidos un lugar maravilloso, y tan parecido como mi familia lo describía… mientras caminaba arrastrando mi baúl sentía q James me estaba hablando con entusiasmo y yo, pues, lo único q tenia en la mente era buscar con la vista aquel joven de cabellos castaños… y volví a regañarme: "ahh!! Sácatelo de la cabeza!!!"

El banquete era asombroso… las cuatro mesas estaban a lo largo de todo el comedor, cada una bajo un estandarte con el escudo de cada casa y los típicos colores representativos. Cuando entre y mire de reojo la bandera sobre la mesa de Slytherin, reconocí de inmediato su escudo con la serpiente: toda mi familia ha pertenecido a esa casa de generación en generación…

Después de las pocas palabras q intercambiaron algunos profesores, dando la bienvenida a nosotros, los nuevos alumnos, comenzó el proceso de asignación a cada casa… mi primo una vez comento como era, así q para mi no fue nada del otro mundo

Poco a poco fueron llamando a cada uno de los jóvenes q estaban conmigo en la fila, y pasado un tiempo, llamaron a James… se sentó frente a todo el comedor, colocándose el sombrero en la cabeza, esperando en silencio… fue el primero al q le preste atención sobre el nombramiento de su casa, y para sorpresa mía, el sombrero grito: Gryffindor!!

La mesa de su casa entro en aplausos, mientras yo veía como el se dirigía hacia ella y se sentaba, lo primero q se me paso por la mente fue q el primer conocido q tuve en el tren quedo en una casa q según mi familia, es de la gente cuya amistad vale mas q el honor… pero a mi opinión, Slytherin no era mejor para nada… llamaron a varios mas de la lista, cuando de pronto, mis ojos se fijaron una vez mas en el… estaba mas adelante en la fila, con las manos tras su espalda, en esa posición se veía tan inocente… pero mi visión se interrumpió cuando varios chicos y chicas se interpusieron…

Intente alzar mas la cabeza para verlo, cuando escuche a lo lejos mi nombre… me costo asimilar q yo seguía y q debía de caminar hacia el taburete donde estaba el sombreo seleccionador

Cuando me di cuenta q la profesora me estaba mirando fijamente, no solo supe q me llamaba a mi, sino q de una vez me catalogo como un travieso y q no hago caso a lo q me dicen y pensándolo bien, me sorprende lo certero q estuvo su criterio hacia mi… me dirigí a paso firme hacia ella, y cuando pase junto a el, no pude evitar contener la respiración de lo nervioso q me puso, ni siquiera pude mirarlo de reojo serenamente, además de q quería dar una buena impresión al sentarme bajo el sombrero seleccionador, y si me sonrojaba pensarían q era por nervios

_- valla… un Black pisa nuevamente Hogwarts… interesante, interesante…_ - la voz del sombrero retumbo en mi mente, mientras yo mantenía los ojos cerrados – _wow… tu mente es emprendedora… eres diferente… si ya veo…_ - murmuraba para el solo – _quisiera saber como se lo tomarían tus padres al saber…_

_- no me importa como se lo tomen mis padres…_ - pensé algo molesto – _colócame en la casa q mejor consideres, me molesta estar aquí…_

_- tienes una mente abierta… llena de expectativas… y te gustan los retos, así como divertirte también…_ - siguió su análisis – _tienes todo lo q puedes desear, pero quieres mas… mucho mas… entonces será… _Gryffindor!!! – esto ultimo lo grito a todos

Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa, a diferencia de James o de cualquier otro de los nuevos asignados, nadie aplaudió de inmediato, y tenían razón: ¿un Black en una casa q no fuera Slytherin?

Me quite el sombrero y se lo regrese a la profesora, sin mirarla a los ojos, y sin mirar a nadie, me dirigí a la mesa q me correspondía, pero a mitad de camino, me cruce inconcientemente y por primera vez, con unos ojos café claros, muy brillantes, como dorados… peor aun mi reacción fue mas nerviosa cuando vi q era el otra vez, solo q su cara no era de sorpresa, sino de ligera alegría

Me senté junto a James, el si me sonreía abiertamente, diciendo q ahora estudiaríamos juntos y esas cosas, pero yo al menos no estaba prestándole atención, estaba mas pendiente al momento donde lo nombraran, tenia q saber su nombre…

- Lupin Remus! – comento la profesora después de q 2 chicas quedaran en Hufflepuff y Slytherin

Era el, ante ese nombre, el chico se adelanto y se coloco el sombrero, q le quedaba notoriamente mas grande, pero eso no le quitaba lo… lo… ¡¿q estaba pensando?!

Q larga se hizo la angustia… recuerdo q para mi parecer, con Remus se tardo mas q con nadie de los alumnos nuevos… y me carcomía la conciencia de saber lo q estaban discutiendo mentalmente…

Pasados unos segundos mas, el sombrero pronuncio la palabra q me cambio para siempre: "Gryffindor!!!"

CONTINUARA…

* * *

tendre listo el 2 cap en menos de lo q se imaginan ^^...

matte ne ^///^U


	2. Chapter 2

La continuacion de la historia de Sirius llego!!..

espero les guste!! a mi me agrada escribirla!! xD y espero terminarla pronto!!

~Betsuki~

* * *

recuento:

_Lupin Remus! – comento la profesora después de q 2 chicas quedaran en Hufflepuff y Slytherin_

_Era el, ante ese nombre, el chico se adelanto y se coloco el sombrero, q le quedaba notoriamente mas grande, pero eso no le quitaba lo… lo… ¡¿q estaba pensando?!_

_Q larga se hizo la angustia… recuerdo q para mi parecer, con Remus se tardo mas q con nadie de los alumnos nuevos… y me carcomía la conciencia de saber lo q estaban discutiendo mentalmente…_

_Pasados unos segundos mas, el sombrero pronuncio la palabra q me cambio para siempre: "Gryffindor!!!"_

* * *

**CAP 2**_  
_

Bueno, de aquí adelantare a explicar brevemente, después del banquete el director anuncio unas cuantas cosas, no muy relevantes, cosas del Quidditch, los profesores y sobre todo, un importante anuncio: habían plantado un sauce boxeador, y a todos los alumnos se le prohibió q se acercaran, pero eso no me intereso mucho sino después de q supe la verdad

Sigamos… como era de esperarse, mis padres me odiaron al ver en la casa q quede, y hablaron con Dumbledore para ver q posibilidades habían de cambiarme, o de al menos, quemar ese sombrero q "estaba defectuoso"

Los días pasaban y mi amistad con James se hizo muy fuerte, ambos éramos los mejores del salón y lo digo en todos los sentidos: escandalosos bromistas, atractivos e inteligentes…

En nuestra clase estaba una chica q a mí, no me pasaba de la garganta, Lily Evans… era un genio! Eso si había q admitirlo… y también admito q me encantaba sacar mas nota q ella solo para verla molesta… rápidamente, me volví muy popular, no solo en la sala común de Gryffindor, sino en todo Hogwarts; conocía a todos, los q me admiraban, los q me apoyaban en las bromas con James, los q me odiaban e incluso los q intentaron arremeter entre las sombras contra mi, típico, siempre hay al menos un celoso q trata de dejarte mal en todo… en menos de 2 meses me volví muy conocido por mi personalidad y yo conocía un poco de cada quien… menos de una personita…

Perdón por como me expreso, pero joder q con Remus no había caso!!! Intente ser amable, pero el es introvertido… intente ser gracioso, pero el es muy apegado a las normas… intente preguntarle algo de la clase!! Contando con q yo nunca parecía interesado en los estudios claro, pero el es muy callado, y termino pasándome el cuaderno sin verme a los ojos siquiera

Y aun así… con todo eso… esa era la personalidad q en secreto tanto admiraba… sin decir nada, esa personalidad me volvía loco, eran tan callado q debía de guardar un montón de cosas q yo desconocía; me intrigaba, era como un reto para mi, quería saber de él a toda costa… para mi era como el viento, delicado, transparente… nadie lo ve incluso hay veces donde ni lo sienten, pero sin el no podía vivir…

Tanto me obsesione de manera secreta, q me aprendí de memoria su horario, cuando suele llegar al comedor, a q hora solía irse a dormir, incluso a bañar… no me bastaba con el tiempo q "compartíamos" en las aulas de clase, incluso fuera del salón, necesitaba estar pendiente de el, a cada momento, para conseguir un hueco q me permitiera pasar a través de su amplia barrera aislante

Estudiaba sus movimientos, el modo en q distribuía su tiempo… día tras día… allí fue cuando note algo q me llamo muchísimo la atención, pero permanecí en silencio hasta tener una mejor seguridad y confirmar que no era coincidencia…

Remus faltaba 4 o 5 días todos los meses

Sin excepción, todos los meses desaparecía, literalmente, hasta de la sala común de Gryffindor… yo era quizás el que mas estaba pendiente de su pequeña presencia, y lo digo en serio, ni yo pude encontrarlo…

Al cuarto mes volví a comprobar mi análisis, Remus volvía a faltar, pero esta vez durante una semana completa, semana q, a mi parecer, fue la más larga e impaciente de mí vida

Me intrigo tanto, que fui a hablar con la dueña de nuestra casa a comentarle la extraña desaparición de mi compañero de cuarto, pero su respuesta no fue muy informativa q digamos, al parecer, Remus había tenido q salir con urgencia a visitar a su familia por razones personales que no me quiso explicar

Hubiera creído lo q la profesora me dijo, de no ser que cuando Remus volvió, este se veía sumamente demacrado y cansado… yo sabia que viajar de Hogwarts hasta pleno centro de Londres era agotador, pero de solo verle el rostro, parecía que había pasado de todo menos a por un viaje en tren

- oe, desapareciste por una semana – intente hablarle cordialmente, como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras estábamos sentados en los cómodos sofás de la sala común, yo intentando terminar un informe, y el leyendo un libro con su ya conocido rostro inexpresivo, y pálido

Remus me miro, por primera vez!! Directo a los ojos.. ojos q note algo asustados y frágiles, como si luchara por conservarse tranquilo cuando la verdad se estaba muriendo de miedo

- mandaron a hacer un informe para la clase de Historia, y para la prueba de Pociones tenemos q formar grupos de tres, vamos a preparar una poción para curar heridas y mordeduras producidas por criaturas místicas… a James y a mi nos falta uno, te unes? – propuse con una sonrisa, intentando no parecer muy desesperado por conseguir q trabajara conmigo, siendo sincero, quería poder entablar una amistad al menos

- mm – murmuro pensándolo por un momento, y eso me calmo un poco, pues estaba analizando mi propuesta y por suerte no se había negado como en solía pasar si cualquier otro compañero le ofrecía trabajar juntos – esta bien – volvió a fijar su mirada en el libro, aun así, no volvió la serenidad a su rostro, pues se notaba q estaba algo mas tenso, como si no pudiera recuperar la tranquilidad de antes

Yo aun no podía creer q aceptara… esas palabras fueron como música, con su voz tan melodiosa y tranquila!!... como deseaba q siguiera hablando solo para darme el gusto de escuchar semejante armonía… su voz era pura, dulce… me transmitía un sentimiento contradictorio de querer oírle siempre, y al mismo tiempo q no dijera nada para solo admirar su delicado rostro en silencio

Remus era perfecto… lo viera como lo viera…

Estaba tan feliz y sorprendido de q al día siguiente trabajaría con el! Tanto así, q incluso se me olvido decirle a James que ya había encontrado el tercer miembro para la prueba de pociones… y la verdad, debí decírselo…

- Peter Pettigrew será nuestro compañero hoy en las mazmorras – me dijo mientras salíamos del comedor, rumbo a la clase de pociones

- Eh?! – ante esa noticia, casi me atraganto con el resto de pan dulce q estaba masticando – pero yo ya se lo había dicho a Remus!

- Remus? – se extraño puesto que casi no oía hablar de el - ¿Lupin?

- Si!!.. ¿por q le dijiste a Peter q se uniera a nuestro grupo? – le reproche

- Yo no se lo dije, el me rogó!! Le hace falta esa nota o sino no pasara Pociones!

- Pues al diablo con Pettigrew!! – realmente lo detestaba, era la clase de chico q te recordaba cuan genial eres solo para caerte bien, y eso a mi me sacaba de quicio, mas aun por q se creía parte de mi pequeña lista de amigos – le diremos q ya estamos completos!

Pero James era muy amable, ¿Cómo iba a convencerlo de sacarlo del grupo cuando ya se lo había prometido?... al mismo tiempo, le deje muy en claro de q yo no le iba a decir a Remus q tendría q buscar otro grupo, y así discutimos hasta llegar a las mazmorras, aun sin saber que hacer

Como era de esperarse, el profesor se negó a q formáramos un grupo de cuatro, y estuve a punto de seguirle insistiendo hasta cuando Remus interrumpió

- esta bien, puedo hacerlo solo

- no!!! – le negué de inmediato, luego mire al profesor – entonces serán dos grupos de 2, se vale??

- Claro – afirmo con calma el viejo profesor – la evaluación es individual o en pareja, máximo tres personas

Mire a James mientras me dirigía hacia nuestro caldero

- primer trabajo q no haremos juntos – le sonreí con competividad, no estaba molesto, mas bien me alegre internamente… iba a trabajar solo con Remus!! Q suerte!

- A q consigo mas nota q tu – aposto sonriendo

- Con Pettigrew?? – comente en voz alta y con ironía, sin importar q estuviera junto a James – ja, suerte!! – me senté frente el caldero, revisando los ingredientes que ya estaban sobre el mesón, al momento q Remus se sentaba junto a mi, algo distante – vamos a ganarles! Si? – trate de q se sintiera seguro de trabajar conmigo

- … - pero el solo permaneció en silencio – perdón… - murmuro algo distraído, sin mirarme a los ojos – deberías de trabajar con James, es tu amigo…

Le observe asombrado de lo q me decía, parecía q realmente se sentía culpable de una tontería tan insignificante como lo era aquello, y por eso, no pude evitar sonreír alegre de ver su hermosa personalidad

- yo te dije q trabajáramos juntos! – le sonreí mas aun – quería trabajar contigo, así q no te disculpes!! No me pelee con James ni nada por el estilo… además q de vez en cuando puedo hacer cosas sin el… mas aun si fuera por hacerlas contigo… también somos amigos, no?

- … - no respondió nada, simplemente desvío la mirada ligeramente para evitar mis ojos

De pronto descubrí q hablar con Remus era mas fácil de lo q me pareció en estos 5 meses, claro, después de unos 30 minutos de estar juntos preparando la poción, q por cierto no se veía nada mal

Remus era muy exacto, muy precavido… cada ingrediente lo colocaba a la medida precisa… sumamente cuidadoso… sumamente encantador

- … y dejarlo hervir por 45 minutos mas – leyó de la hoja de prueba – Black, asegúrate de q sean 175 grados – miro la llama arder bajo el caldero

- Si! Ya esta – dije mas animado de ver q fuimos los primeros en terminar, por lo menos, la primera parte – hacemos gran equipo!! – reí entre dientes, luego alce la mirada para ver como le iba a James, y no pude evitar reír mas de ver como regañaba a Peter pues no había cortado las garras de hipogrifo lo suficientemente fino como para q se desintegraran en la pócima, y aun se veían flotando en el caldero - les ganamos, eso de seguro

- … - no me dijo nada, solo sonrío un poco… muy, muy poco, pero lo suficiente como para alegrarme el resto del mes

Con ese pensamiento, recordé q durante los últimos dos meses había faltado 5 o 6 dias a clase, y no solo eso, sino q también desaparecía de la sala común… recordé q la profesora comento sobre un viaje por asuntos personales, ¿estaría mal preguntarle como estaba todo con su familia?... la verdad es q quería saber mas de el sea como sea

Busque salirme por la tangente… llegar al tema de manera menos directa

- … - eche un vistazo en general para verle la cara a mis compañeros, algunos sufriendo con la poción – todos se ven mas estresados cuando es una evaluación – comente al momento q Remus también miraba a los demás, mientras esperábamos q pasaran los 45 minutos – y para mañana hay q entregar el informe de historia… lo terminaste? – pregunte

- me faltan algunos puntos… cuando me lo dijiste, fui allí mismo a buscar información en la biblioteca

- ahhh!! – me asombre – pero es larguísimo! ¿Cómo q solo te faltan algunos puntos? A mi me falta casi todo – lamente llevándome la mano al rostro

- .. – rió un poco mas al ver mi reacción – anoche no tenia nada de sueño, así q me dedique a eso

- Sospecho q esta noche no podré dormir – murmure sin ganas de solo pensar en tener q hacer aquellos 3 pergaminos sobre el descubrimiento del siglo VII

- No es tan difícil cuando estas concentrado

- En una semana no pude pensar nada en absoluto – deje caer mi rostro en el frío mesón de piedra, recordando lo impaciente q me encontraba durante la semana q Remus se ausento – me sorprende como es q puedes terminar un trabajo así de largo en un solo día, mas aun por q te perdiste la clase por faltar una semana – toque el tema, y le mire inocentemente – además, ¿por q faltaste?

En ese momento, note claramente como Remus se puso incomodo con la conversación q trataba de sostener, para mi suerte, yo no lo había dicho que hable con la supervisora de la casa de Gryffindor… y digamos q no creí nunca el hecho de q Remus pudiera haber faltado tanto por visitar a su familia por motivos personales, mas aun al ver el estado en como volvió

- estaba en la casa de mis padres… resolviendo algunas diligencias

No puede ser!! Me dijo la misma respuesta, ¿entonces podría ser verdad?… y me lo hubiera creído de no ser por el pequeño incidente q ocurrió después…

* * *

ps asi termina el segundo cap!!! /// Sirius se dara cuenta de q algo va mal?? (ps obvio q se dara cuenta).. ¿pero como?

ps sin Review no hay capitulo tres!! xD

nah mentira, me gusta escribir! pero aun asi dejen sus comentarios y se aceptan criticas (d preferencia constructivas ^^U)

nos vemos! kissu! 3


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias a tods por sus Reviews!! X3 me puse muy contenta!!! ^^ graciaaaaas~~!!

como lo prometi, aqui esta el capitulo 3!! perdon por lo tarde! ^^U pero tuve algunos contratiempos! u.u

seguire con las historia, ahora si!!

en el cap anterior

_En ese momento, note claramente como Remus se puso incomodo con la conversación q trataba de sostener, para mi suerte, yo no lo había dicho que hable con la supervisora de la casa de Gryffindor… y digamos q no creí nunca el hecho de q Remus pudiera haber faltado tanto por visitar a su familia por motivos personales, mas aun al ver el estado en como volvió_

_- estaba en la casa de mis padres… resolviendo algunas diligencias_

_No puede ser!! Me dijo la misma respuesta, ¿entonces podría ser verdad?… y me lo hubiera creído de no ser por el pequeño incidente q ocurrió después…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- CAP 3 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dejamos a un lado la conversación pues el profesor comenzó a explicar lo segundo q teníamos q hacer en la poción una vez q diera el primer hervor, nos entrego los nuevos ingredientes y nos concentramos en seguir con la preparación exacta tal cual como lo decía la guía

La segunda parte era considerablemente más larga pero mucho más fácil a decir verdad, así q una vez q terminamos, varios alumnos mas terminaron poco después q nosotros… pero primero q nada, teníamos q dejar enfriar la pócima para poder tomar una muestra en el frasco clasificado para la prueba

Seguí hablando lo mas q pude con Remus, dejando atrás el tema del por q faltaba todos los meses… sea lo q fuera q el me contara, yo lo escuchaba con plena atención pues me fascinaba oír su voz, saber mas de el

Y luego, lo ocurrido fue tan rápido q no pude percatarme de nada mas q no fuera Remus… el profesor comenzó a retirar puesto por puesto las muestras de la poción, y cuando llego a nuestro caldero lo vio muy bien pero aun así tenia q llenar el frasco d la prueba, a su vez, el equipo q estaba frente a nosotros dos, dejo caer por accidente un gran chorro de lo q se suponía debía ser prueba de la pócima (seguramente hubieran reprobado, así q pienso q lo hicieron a propósito) y con esto, el suelo de piedra comenzó a soltar grandes bocados de humo por el contacto acido de la poción, solo con ver eso el profesor dijo q estaba muy mala y q no tocáramos eso pues en vez de curarnos podría derretirnos la piel

Muchos compañeros estaban aun alterados pues aquel líquido viscoso comenzó a comerse y desintegrar el piso de roca de la mazmorra, y en un intento de alejarse lo mas rápido posible, chocaron con nuestro mesón, provocando q gran parte de nuestro caldero derramara mas poción al suelo, a mi ropa… y al brazo de Remus…

- ahhg! Tengan mas cuidado!! – les reproche mientras me quitaba la tunica y la usaba para limpiarme parte del pantalón

- profesor!! A Black le cayo! – exclamo una de las chicas

- mi poción esta perfecta!! no corro peligro – le dije molesto, luego le pase mi tunica a Remus – toma, límpiate… - enmudecí al instante…

De solo verle el rostro de asustado, me entro una incertidumbre q no podía explicar, y como si fuera una reacción de instinto, mis ojos se fijaron en su brazo, cuya manga de la tunica aun chorreaba liquido de la poción… pero lo q vi me dejo mas confundido aun

Por debajo de la tela de la ropa, se podía ver q el brazo de Remus estaba haciendo reacción con la pócima… así como cuando uno se hace un ligero corte y se hecha medicina para desinfectarla, lo mismo se veía en su brazo

Originalmente, la poción es incolora, se podría confundir con agua… pero en el brazo de Remus se torno anaranjada, casi rojiza, mientras q se formaba una especie de viscosidad en torno a una parte específica de su brazo

Del asombro, no pude reaccionar lucidamente, y salí del trance cuando Remus intento ocultar con su otro brazo lo q ya había visto

Mire al profesor y note como aun estaba luchando con hacer q el piso dejara de deshacerse, aprovechando eso, envolví el brazo de Remus con mi tunica y lo tome de la muñeca

- profesor, a Lupin y a mi nos cayo en la ropa, podemos ir al baño a limpiarnos?

- Vayan inmediatamente!!! – nos grito sin siquiera verme a la cara, solo le basto ver la tunica y mi pantalón

Salimos de las mazmorras algo apresurados, Remus aun se negaba a q lo sujetara de la muñeca, así q tuve q arrastrarlo hacia el baño mientras el forcejeaba para intentar soltarse. Nunca antes me había desesperado por conseguir un baño, y al parecer, entre mas lo buscaba mas me costaba encontrar uno cerca!!

Hasta q por fin, después de subir unas escaleras q daban al ala norte, había un cuarto de baño, afortunadamente nadie estaba en el, así q entramos casi corriendo y cerré la puerta tras mi, soltando a Remus por primera vez, mientras este aun trataba de recuperar el aliento, abrazando su brazo herido, intentando ocultarlo de mi vista

Lo mire fijamente a los ojos, yo también respiraba algo agitado, mas aun confundido, intentando juntar pieza tras pieza con lo ocurrido en las mazmorras, y con lo q ocurría en su brazo

- ¿por q… - quise cuestionar, pero no sabia formular la pregunta - ¿Qué… que es lo q le pasa a tu brazo?

- Nada – con la otra mano, presiono con fuerza para q la poción dejara de hacer efecto

- Se torno anaranjada… estaba haciendo efecto… es señal de q te estaba curando, no? – intente acercarme pues estaba preocupado, pero Remus no tardo ni dos segundos para alejarse – es.. estas herido?? Allí te mordió algo no?

- Quizás nos salio mal la poción – se apresuro a decir

- No!.. el profesor dijo q estaba excelente!!..

- Apenas estamos en primer año, a puesto q se lo dice a todos los q son buenos estudiantes para q no se desanimen en su primer intento de hacer una poción

- Es una evaluación!! No puede mentir con respecto a eso!... – intente acercarme mas aun - déjame ver tu brazo

- No… - demasiado tarde, me adelante y con un ágil movimiento de mi mano, logre sujetarle por encima del codo, inmovilizando su brazo, allí note q Remus se puso mas molesto – suéltame!! – jalo con fuerza, luego hizo una expresión de dolor

- Ves, si estas herido!! – le reclame al momento q subí la manga de su tunica para verle el brazo

No me había equivocado…

Mire el brazo de Remus con asombro, sin poder asociar el gran corte q observaban mis ojos, desde un poco mas arriba de la muñeca, hasta casi llegar a su codo

Se veía profundo, y aun estaba algo rojizo (quizás en parte por la poción derramada) pero de seguro no tenía más de 3 días

La carne aun estaba inflamada y sensible, al más ligero roce Remus hacia un gesto de dolor; mientras q alrededor comenzaba a aparecer un ligero rastro de espuma viscosa producto de la poción para curar heridas

- Remus… - murmure aun sin asimilarlo – como es q…? por q…? – en mi mente tenia tantas preguntas, para comenzar quería saber por q no quería q viera esa herida, pues podía ayudarlo – vamos a la enfermería, allí te curaran…

- Ya fui – me interrumpió mientras se soltaba y volvía a cubrirse con la manga de la tunica

- Pero deberías quedarte a descansar allá!

- No pedí tu opinión! – me miro de una manera diferente – no digas lo q tengo q hacer! No sabes nada!

Sus ojos estaban no solo molestos, sino asustados.. en el fondo, mas allá de su temblorosa pupila, se podía ver un brillo de dolor… una mirada q nunca antes había visto en Remus..

Una vez escuche que las miradas pueden expresar muchas cosas, incluso hablan con mas verdad que las propias palabras… y en ese instante, me sentí idiota de no poder comprender lo q Remus transmitía con la mirada… un mensaje que era prohibido revelar.. un dolor que le impedía comunicarlo con palabras.. para luego, cambiar su mirada a una llena de desprecio

- no quiero q me preguntes mas, no tiene nada q ver contigo!! – volvió a decirme, elevando la voz – si fueras inteligente comprenderías y me dejarías en paz! Mas aun con quien eres: descendiente de una familia de magos reconocida!, no te conviene ni hablarme

- no tiene nada q ver con quien soy o la sangre de mi familia – no logre comprender por q se había molestado de pronto

- aunque tuviera o no que ver con eso, no es conveniente que te acerques ni me mires – dijo mientras intentaba pasar a mi lado y abrir la puerta

Me molestaba… sentía impotencia de no comprender que estaba pasando con exactitud, q era lo q le pasaba a Remus, y mas aun, por q en el fondo sentí que realmente yo no podía hacer nada

La sangre hirvió al momento q le bloquee la salida con el brazo, a pesar de q solo tenia 11 años, yo me consideraba lo suficientemente maduro para afrontar problemas, y mas aun, me sentía lo suficientemente conciente de cada pensamiento y acto de mi ser; definitivamente, me molestaba q por primera vez, no lograba comprender dos cosas

1.- el por q Remus no quería confiar en mi

2.-… el por q mi corazón se alteraba cuando se trataba de el

- lastima q no soy tan inteligente como dices – murmure – soy mas terco de lo q creí, así q no dejare q te vallas, no hasta q logre comprender

- ya te dije q no hay nada q comprender – intento apartar mi brazo – permiso

- aun hay muchas preguntas

- no las contestare – negó sin dudar

- ¿Por qué?

- Urusai!! – dijo mas molesto… mas asustado

- Simplemente respóndeme! – también eleve mi voz para q guardara silencio – q es lo q no podré comprender?

- Siquiera puedes comprender q no te lo diré! Con permiso!! – empujo con mas fuerza mi brazo

Mis movimientos no fueron mas rápidos q los de el, pero si con mas fuerza, además del hecho de q Remus tenia el brazo lastimado

Lo tome de la muñeca y la alce por sobre su hombro, mientras le empujaba hacia la pared y el quedaba con la espalda pegada a esta.. lo tenia acorralado

A pesar del asombro por mi movimiento, Remus no estaba asustado o molesto, sino q ahora me miraba asombrado, obviamente no se esperaba ese movimiento de mí; y depuse de reaccionar, intento empujarme para liberarse

- suéltame!! – intento q le soltara la muñeca, pero al hacer el mínimo movimiento, el dolor punzante de la herida le dejo privado

- dije q no, hasta q me respondas – pero mi cuerpo decía otra cosa, pensamientos como "quiero quedarme así, incluso abrazarlo…" iban y venían a mi mente

Esta vez comprendió q no podía hacer nada, así q dejo de moverse y simplemente me miro, y cuando nuestros ojos entraron en contacto visual, le solté de la muñeca poco a poco, algo dentro de mi decía q le estaba lastimando algo mas q el brazo

Y no estaba equivocado, a pesar del gran esfuerzo, los ojos de Remus se cristalizaron mas aun al ver q no tenia opción a donde ir, y su voz paso a un sonido rasposo, como si intentara q no se quebrara al hablar

- no hay nada.. q responder – dijo aun sin bajar la mirada

- no me quieres responder, eso es muy distinto – corregí al ver q Remus había cambiado algunas palabras

- eso también es muy distinto.. – guardo silencio repentinamente, como si recapacitara lo q seguía

- si quieres decirme? Vas a decirme? – pregunte con un deje de esperanza

- …

- Remus?

- En eso.. si te equivocas.. – murmuro apartando la mirada

- … - no comprendí del todo.. algo q Remus no quería decir, pero a la vez quería expresar – acaso.. – murmure – es q no puedes?

------------------------------

aqui termina!! a esperas del cap 4!! *¬* Remus le diraaaa(?).. como le diraaaa? X3 q emocion a pesar d q es mi propia historia XD.. gracias por leer!! espero q comenten plz!!! ^^

nos vemos


End file.
